


a little bit closer

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (year 3) [7]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: boredom leads kihun to jinah's room. jinah greets him with a bra.[ bend don't break (year three); kihun/jinah ]





	a little bit closer

He was bored - and boredom didn't mix very well with Kihun. Everyone in the dorm was annoying him today, Hiwan being too loud and Jongjoon being his usual self. Then Scout had been asking too many questions and it had made him want to rip his beautiful hair out. That was the sign that he knew he needed to leave. And his feet seemed to take him to the other end of the company's building. He was stopped a few times by some of the staff, but promptly allowed to continue his journey when he made it clear that the Titan boys were not to be around today. In the end he found himself knocking on the door to Jinah's room, shoving his hands into his pockets while he waited for her to open up.

 

.

 

_ Finally _ . For someone who wanted to get their 'stuff' back, Byeol sure took her sweet time getting aforementioned stuff back. Then again, it was likely Jinah was just being impatient. Having someone else's clothing tucked away with her own, waiting for collection, wasn't all that bothersome. But even when she climbed into bed, ready to sleep, Jinah felt like she had eyes waiting her eyes and that feeling at only started to crop up after she had packed Byeol's bra away in one of her drawers.    
  
Jinah hops off her bed at the sound of the knock on the door, making a beeline for her drawer. No more lingerie eyes to worry about crawling onto the back of her head at night. Nothing left to owe. She's a bit careless with her delivery, simply holding the item in her hand, but she figures shoving the bra into a plastic bag first would be more insulting than anything. And she didn't have any unused plastic bags lying around, anyway.   
  
She opens the door with a flourish, arm immediately stretching out to hold the bra up against to its rightful owner's chest. Byeol's chest is significantly less soft than Jinah expects it to be when she says, "Here's your..." and Jinah quickly realizes why. That's not Byeol's chest. That's not even Byeol. Her eyes slowly make their way up, "...bra," she finishes, just as her mind registers the face she's looking at as  _ Kihun's _ .

 

.

 

It's funny, really. He doesn't recall leaving a bra at Jinah's dorm. He doesn't recall the last time, if ever, he wore a bra. Especially not one like that. He glances down at his chest, before raising a brow as he looks back to Jinah. "Thanks, but it's not my colour." He points out, gently pushing her hand away from his chest. "I didn't realise you two were that close. Is she a top?" He doesn't wait for a invitation, sidestepping past her so that he can walk further into her room, and let himself drop onto her bed, face first. "Is this where the magic happens?"

 

.

 

Her eyes close, a look of chagrin flitting over her features as Kihun walks past her and into her room. Jinah clings onto the garment a little tighter and weighs the pros and cons of simply dropping it onto the floor, right outside her door, and letting Byeol pick it up herself. But that would lead to whoever walks past - the likes of Gye Kihun, apparently - probably thinking that was  _ her _ bra and that she just left it out there. Or forgot to pick it up because she was in a hurry to get back inside, and that's an entirely different can of assumptions Jinah doesn't want to start thinking about.   
  
So she doesn't. She's in an awkward enough situation as it is, she doesn't need to think up a new one. Still, maybe if she got her hands on some dye... Jinah shakes her head as she pulls her door closed behind her. No, even if this was  _ completely _ Byeol's fault, Jinah wasn't going to dye her bra because of a few seconds of embarrassment. "We're very close," Jinah mutters as she walks back into the room, sounding a bit pouty. "She's on my chest all the time, and she's technically on my top half when she is, so." Jinah wanders back over to her drawer, pulling it open and dropping the bra right back where it was, just not as neatly folded. "But I don't really dress up on my bed. The magic dust's probably sprinkled on the floor, if you're looking for it."

 

.

 

Kihun turns so he's on his back, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her properly. "Hot." He knows it's not what she means, he knows she's worked some way around his actual question. But he leaves it at that anyway, he's not overly fussed in all fairness. "Ah, good to know." He lets himself drop back completely onto the bed, closing his eyes and then toeing his trainers off so he can rest his feet on her bed. "It's quiet in here. And it smells nice." He says with a smile, which is directed at her as he turns his head. "What were you doing?"

 

.

 

Jinah closes the drawer as her eyes finally settle on Kihun, and because she has any time to appreciate—uh, time to register it, there are shoes on the floor and great, now she has to put those away, too.    
  
It's not a long or very rigorous task. All she has to do is scoop his trainers off the floor and transport them away from the space around her bed and next to her door, so it's easier for him to slip into them when he goes out. As she straightens up, Jinah decides it's better to not thank him for the compliments he's made about her room. She figures it says more about where he's been than where he is now.    
  
Jinah turns away from the door and her eyes fall on Kihun again. She lifts her hands, curling her fingers into small fists and using them to frame the lower half of her face, batting her eyelashes to top off her display of manufactured cuteness. Like Kihun was a host that had asked her to pretty it up for the camera, and she wanted him to regret making that request. "Waiting for you to get here, oppa," she coos, and her voice is honey.

 

.

 

He smiles at her, genuinely smiles, at the words she says and the way she says it. He likes that she's this way, that she probably does this to put him off when in reality, he's a sucker for it. He pushes himself to sit up, raising a brow as he laughs lightly. "Well I'm here." He points out, leaning back on his arms and then moving to sit up again, his attempts at getting comfortable not helping him in any way.

 

.

 

"Are you  _ neeervous _ ?" It's a question asked more out of habit than anything - when someone moves around this much, it's easy to assume something's bothering them. But Jinah shoved a pair of underwear onto his person and he didn't even flinch, so Jinah's certain he's not nervous about anything. It makes her smile a little, even if it means her 'womanly fox charms' or whatever Heejung would call it aren't ringing any bells for him. Jinah likes that, too.   
  
Her hands drop as she wanders back over to her bed, clapping her hands in an  _ aha! _ gesture as she unceremoniously plops down next to him. "I know what's going on," Jinah declares. She pulls her legs in, folding them until she was sitting with her legs crossed, fingers wrapped around her ankles. "You're hiding something for me in your pants, aren't you?"

 

.

 

"No, just trying to get comfortable." He says before he finally settles on backing up against her pillows, running a hand through his already tousled hair. He hadn't really paid much mind to it today after showering. He'd been too eager to get out of his dorm. "This is better." He turns to look at her, small smile on his face as she speaks. "Nothing is going on." He points out, and his tone is deadpan. "And the only thing in my pants is my dick, if you're into that."

 

.

 

" _ Oppa _ ," she chastised, the laugh that bubbles up her throat swiftly cutting through the seriousness she tried to inject into her words. Her hand has to come up to cover her mouth when her laughter doesn't taper off, cheeks painted red as her thoughts only made things worse for her. It would be a lie to say she hadn't considered that a possible answer he could have given, but Jinah still finds herself surprised he went there with her anyway. "I-if that's what's making it difficult to sit down, you shouldn't have come here," she manages to say, her laughter starting to die down.

 

.

 

Oppa. He was never sure how he felt about being called that, but from Jinah it was weird- nice, almost. Maybe it was the way she said it, the way she reacted as she did so. He raises a brow at her, stifling a chuckle as she speaks again. "No." He's smiling when he rolls his eyes, when his gaze turns fully back to her. "Where should I have gone, though?"

 

.

 

"I don't know." A hand absentmindedly reaches up to wipe away an invisible tear from her cheek; like her body feels she should be crying after how much she's laughed and hasn't caught the fact that her eyes are dry. "I don't know what you do when you have erections." She almost wants to start laughing again at that, just to alleviate some of the excitement building in her chest, but she manages to stop herself before she can. "But if you aren't here for that, then..."

 

.

 

"I could tell you in detail if you'd like." He muses as he lets his head fall back against the pillows, eyes closing as he lets his hands lay on his chest. "But it's mostly just what most boys do, if you know what they do." He's teasing, of course. Sort of. Deep down he's probably teasing. "I needed the company of someone who wasn't male." He sighs, opening one eye to look at her. "And you're pretty bearable."

 

.

 

"When you're saying nice things to a girl, you always stop at pretty," she explains, tone serious as if she were going over material in the middle of a lecture. But her mouth breaks into a smile not too long after she's said it, and Jinah tilts her head to one side as she looks down at him. "But since I'm so bearable, I'll let it slide this time. Thank you."

 

.

 

"Pretty, and bearable." He corrects, closing his eyes again as he yawns. He knows he probably should have asked if she was busy before he placed himself on her bed, but Kihun pushes the thought away when he realises he doesn't particularly care. "What were you  _ really _ doing?"

 

.

 

"Nothing," Jinah shrugs, carefully stretching out her legs. "Just waiting for someone." Then she's shifting, weighing her options. Her first idea is putting her head down next to his, but beds were different from rooftop floors. _Not really,_ her mind supplies as her eyes fall to Kihun's torso, _beds are just more comfortable. You're the one making a big deal out of it._   
  
Jinah ignores the observation - what does her own mind know about her, anyway? - and finds the next best place to rest her head. Her movements are slow and deliberate, like she's hiding out in tall grass, stalking easily frightened prey. Jinah doesn't say a word when her head finally rests on Kihun's stomach. She kept a light presence in case he was in a hurry to push her off, and she waited in silence for his response, if she even got any.

 

.

 

He feels her on his stomach and his first instinct is to tell her he's probably not as comfortable as the pillows  _ he _ is currently laying on. But he stops himself, body growing accustomed to the warmth now on his stomach. It's nice, but it makes him sleepy all of a sudden. Instead of pushing her head, he places his hands on his chest, a gesture of contentment for him at this moment in time. "Waiting for who?" He asks quietly, still not bothering to open his eyes. He'd like to say he'd leave, but Kihun needs to know who he's leaving for.

 

.

 

Jinah closes her eyes, a serene smile adorning her expression. She gets to stay; she's very happy about that. "The owner of that bra," she answers. She has to shift her head around a little more before she's fully comfortable, "I don't know if Byeol's coming over to get it, though," and then she's tucking her legs in so they're no longer dangling over the side of the bed. From a top down view, Jinah imagines she looks a bit odd, curled up at Kihun's side like this. Especially when she has better, less trickier spaces she could fit her body into. But this is nice.

 

.

 

"Oh." It makes sense, obviously. He doesn't know why she wouldn't just go and hand it over or just leave it outside, that's what the guys normally do. But then they're all a lot lazier, he expects. Well. He is, anyway. They can't all be like Scout who resembles a Hoover more often than not. "Then I can stay." It's meant to be posed as a question, but it loses its tone somewhere down the line and simply sounds like a fact. He slides one hand down to pat her hair gently, and then course his fingers through it ever so gently. "Do you have snacks?"

 

.

 

Jinah gives a small nod because of course he can stay; there's no reason for makeshift pillows if you can't wrangle a few hours of use out of them. Not that Jinah expected Kihun to stay for hours. Unless he wanted to. She wouldn't mind.    
  
When she feels the hand on her head, Jinah goes very, very still. Stops breathing. Ah, her heart's doing that thing it does around Kihun sometimes. It borders on uncomfortable having so much activity in her rib cage all of a sudden. Breathing would make it stop, but she's having trouble with that, so Jinah lies there with Kihun's hand in her hair distantly wondering if she'll die like this and trying to remember if she had any food stashed away. "No?" It's said on the back of an exhale and her mind loosens, relieved. Air is great. Inhale. She can think a bit better now. "Oh, no, I still have some sweets in there." She points to the table beside her bed. "You have long arms?" Why did she frame that as a question? They were longer than hers, that was long enough to be considered long arms.

 

.

 

He feels the nod against his stomach and he's glad she's chosen to back up his decision to stay put, whether he was allowed to or not. He's far too comfortable to move, and Jinah's room smells a lot nicer than a dorm full of hormonal boys. He frowns at the thought. "Ooh." It's a little more excited than his usual tone, as he opens his eyes just in time to see her hand. He turns his head, and then stretches his free hand to open the drawer of the table. He takes out the sweets she means, unloading his hand onto his chest before closing he drawer. "This is why you're my favourite."

 

.

 

She considers that position, and then the hand on her head, and Jinah finds this to be a good recipe for a light frown. It's more thoughtful than it is put off, though what it outwardly says doesn't matter so much when her face is surely obscured at this angle. "If I'm your favorite," she's thinking out loud, catches onto the fact that she is a second too late. She can't take back the words now. Could maybe change the ending of that thought, but it would be clunky and obvious and it doesn't matter anyway because she's continuing her original thought, "is this fair?" A beat. That sounds a bit melodramatic. She didn't mean for it to, this isn't serious. But if she gets kicked out of the group for harboring a boy in her room, maybe she could start a career as a scriptwriter. "Your hand, I mean."

 

.

 

He looks at the hand she is clearly not talking about and raises a brow. "My hand isn't doing anything." He points out with a smile as it drops to try and open one of the sweets on his chest, his other pointedly coursing through her hair again to say  _ yeah, he knows. _ Kihun knows she's talking about their last conversation - about him not letting her touch  _ his _ hair. He has to admit, at this point, he doesn't care. There's no product in it, it's freshly washed and probably still damp in some places. He doesn't speak again as he manages to undo one of the wrappers and pop the sweet into his mouth.

 

.

 

Jinah wants to bristle and be really good at acting upset about how much of a sly fox the hand in her hair tells her Kihun is, but it's really difficult to because  _ his hand is in her hair _ and it feels nice. She doesn't know if her fingers would feel as nice coursing through his, doesn't even know what she would do past the point of sticking her fingers in there and stroking once just because she had the chance to. She could ask to try again.    
  
Her hands rest at the side of his waist, under her chin, fingers curled as her hands sit there uselessly. She feels like an animal being pet. Jinah nuzzles her head into the touch with a mirthful smile on her face, finding her own observation funny and not bothering to share it with Kihun. She hasn't shared anything with Kihun in a while, has she? Quietly playing ping pong in her mind. She hums to fill the silence she's left behind, and she derives amusement from that, too.    
  
"Do you like cat girls?" Jinah suddenly asks. She should have asked to touch his hair again, but the opportunity's gone now.

 

.

 

"Cat girls?" He echoes and there's a chuckle. It's like she's asking him to divulge his most inner secrets. He thinks about it - about whether you could go as far to say he  _ likes _ them. "They're cute." He observes, raising a brow as he begins to unwrap another sweet. "Why? Are you a secret cat girl, Jinah?" He hums a laugh, undoing the wrapping to pop the sweet into his mouth. He lets his other hand run through the strands of her hair before it's lifting to scrunch up the wrappers and place them on the table beside the bed. "Are you about to purr at me?"

 

.

 

She doesn't lift her head, just raises a hand above it, making grabbing motions with her fingers like she was playing with a ball dangling in front of her. "Purr, purr," she says, the closest to deadpan she can get when she's on the verge of laughing at herself for doing this. Her makeshift paw drops back onto the mattress. There's a flash of embarrassment but it passes without incident, the faint coloring in her cheeks the only evidence that it was ever around.

 

.

 

He laughs, of course he laughs. Because she's  _ purring _ at him. And she's doing that dumb thing with her hands and then she's blushing and he's laughing even more. "Wow." His words still hold hints of humour in them as he keeps his eyes trained on her, no longer busying his hands with the wrappers or sweets. "That was something." He nods, shifting slightly so he can sit up a little, not wanting to disturb her on his stomach.

 

.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she murmurs, turning her face and hiding it against the surface of his stomach when she feels him move beneath her. It's a thought that comes and goes in a flash: Jinah thinks she could map out the shape of him with her nose. The material of his shirt feels odd as she nuzzles against it, latching onto that thought, experimenting for the sake of her theory.    
  
Jinah is still too late when she realizes why that thought might have been in such a hurry to get out of her mind. She needs to start thinking more before she starts doing. Her head turns again, this time along with her entire body, and Jinah only stops when she facing away from Kihun. Just her cheek is on his stomach again. Her nose itches. The only piece of information she's stored from that encounter is that this probably would have been more productive if his shirt was off.    
  
If she falls asleep fast enough, maybe she can feign ignorance and pretend none of this happened.

 

.

 

It feels nice, having her on his stomach. Her doing whatever it is that's tickling him only slightly. He doesn't question it, like he never questions anything that doesn't have a straightforward answer. And he figures this wouldn't. Once she's turned away from him, he returns his hand back to her hair, feeling like he has a little more free reign now she can't see him. Hr courses his fingers through gently, pulling it towards himself and separating the strands as he gets towards the end. "What were you trying to do?" He asks quietly, once he's less enamoured by the way her hair falls through his fingers.

 

.

 

Not even Jinah knows, and the more she tries to make sense of it all in her mind, the more embarrassing it gets. On the bright side now she has something to eclipse the memory of her purring at him. On the not so bright side, she managed to top purring at him and Jinah's seriously starting to see letting Kihun in as a mistake. His hand still feels nice, at least she has that. "I was... scratching my nose?"

 

.

 

"Wouldn't your hand be more sufficient for that?" It's not that he minds, he just finds it a little funny. Not that you would guess from the way he looks right now. "Did it work?" He runs his fingers back through her hair, twisting it in his fingers before letting it fall again. "You have nice hair." He points out.

 

.

 

Jinah huffs, nostrils flaring. It's enough of an answer, and the only one she plans on giving him. She doesn't think she could get much mileage out of her little white lie before it started to snowball out of control, so she's not going to be the one to start pushing it down the hill. Jinah will die on this hill in one (still mildly embarrassed) piece.    
  
"Mm," she pulls her knees higher up, closer to her chest. "Thank you, oppa. I'd say the same but I wouldn't know." Her chest hasn't completely settled yet. It's a problem that she doesn't think will be going away soon; Jinah's learning to deal with it.

 

.

 

"My hair is nice to look at." He points out, voice quiet as he speaks. "You can make that very true observation without touching it." He adds with a light chuckle, lowering his hand from her hair so he can idly brush his fingers against the nape of her neck. "I'm surprised you haven't asked to touch it though." He thinks it's a hint, but he's honestly too serene to think about it.

 

.

 

Her shoulders lift as a shiver blooms underneath his fingertips, body uncertain about if it wants to hide her next from his touch or encourage it. There's a moment when Jinah struggles to swallow and clear her throat, and when she finally does her mouth is left feeling oddly dry. "I—" what had he been talking about again? Oh, right, hair. His hair. "I'm... I don't know?"

 

.

 

"You can." He doesn't know if it's because he's tired, and he can feel sleep seeping into his mind. Or if it's because this is Jinah. And despite his reluctance before, the thought of her running her hands through his hair doesn't seem so unattractive. Plus, he hadn't done anything with it - he'd wasted no time or effort for it to be ruined. "I'll allow it."

 

.

 

"Really?" Her body is moving before Jinah's has a chance to fully wrap her head around this. It doesn't take much time for her head to leave Kihun's stomach, eventually hovering near his face once her legs have stretched out and she's made herself comfortable on the mattress, taking up the space beside him. Her hand is eager, already placed on the side of his head, fingers twitching in excitement. Jinah's eyes expel just as much energy as they stare at Kihun's head of hair. She lowers her gaze from the top of his hair, looking for a point of entry, but then her eyes make the mistake of dipping further than his hair. Down to his forehead, his eyes... What was she doing up here again?

 

.

 

He's a little surprised by how fast she moves, but that's probably because he's never really in any rush himself. He opens his eyes to look at her, raising a brow at the feel of her hand on the side of his head. "It's odd that you're excited about this." He comments, his hands falling to rest on his chest. He holds her gaze, not wanting to be the one who looks away first.

 

.

 

Slowly her fingers curl, knuckles brushing against strands of his hair while in motion. If her mouth felt dry before, it's a desert now. It's like she can feel her lips cracking, and then she imagines them peeling off and it's gross and he's going to think she's gross and he's close enough to see exactly how gross she is and Jinah feels a bit sick. Somehow, her chest situation got worse. "I'm..." She blinks and it seems to break her out of whatever trace his gaze had put her in. And then she is scrambling to get her hand as far away from his hair as possible, and her face even further away from his. "I don't need to. I'm fine." She's not. Her cheeks her pink and she's made her retreat, head resting just below his chest. She's not facing him.

 

.

 

He chuckles, but he doesn't push. Instead his hands move from his chest to get lost in her hair again, his eyes closing as he settles back down. "Okay." He hums, one of his hands moving to rest against her back. "Then can I go to sleep?" It's a quiet question, and he doesn't really care about the answer. He knows he'll do it anyway.

 

.

 

Jinah closes her eyes. She makes a small noise in her throat, the only version of a 'yes' Jinah trusts herself with right now. Words would be too difficult to form, to say without her tongue tripping over itself. She stomps down any and all thoughts about how it might be rude of her not to wish him a good sleep - sometimes a person's impression of you was more important than manners.

 

.

 

"Super." He stretches just a little so he can comfortably rest his head properly against the pillows, hand still resting on her back. "Wake me up when you need me to leave." He adds quietly, stifling a yawn as he settles down against the mattress. Her being there is nice, he feels warmer.

 


End file.
